Black Is The New Blue
by Skywroe
Summary: After years of torture will Elsa ever forgive the woman who sent her there? Or will finding a stranger in the woods make her see revenge is best served cold. Black certainly is the new blue when revenge is on the table.
1. Chapter 1

*_flash back* _

***Elsa's POV***

You don't know what it was like, I hadn't seen so much death before in my life.

I was with Anna, she was scared too, we were there for so many years with little food, and water was a luxury.

Eventually after years of the poor conditions, our health receded and cut the sense of what was real and what wasn't.

I was tortured, embarrassed and left to die and so was Anna. She was so small yet so strong, she always found a way to comfort me in this hell.

She was the only reason why I kept going, knowing I had Anna kept me going, kept me living, kept me fighting and gave me hope.

But when winter came around, more people fell ill and died, there were more people who tried to escape with no luck at all and Anna wasn't holding up too well either.

I prayed that we could live throughout the night, that we would live at all….But He didn't hear me.

Anna was in my arms trying to get warm, but I wasn't warm enough for her and I could see that she wasn't holding up too well. She couldn't leave me! Not here, not now. So I told her she wasn't allowed to leave me here, not alone…again.

_"Don't make me face this place by myself. I can't do this without you, I CANT."_ I whispered into her ear.

But while saying it, she was already limp, as I looked into her lifeless eyes I sobbed. Holding her lifeless body and screamed.

The reality started to creep in and everything was taken away from me, I was forced to face the facts that I will never survive this, I was soon to die and be with my love and Anna. I had dug her grave that night with my own hands and said my final goodbye.

Then it hit me…. I was absolutely alone….again.

I woke the next day, eyes swollen and face smeared from my shed tears and everything sunk into my mind.

I had no reason to live, nothing to live for and nobody who cared if I live or die. So I prayed and asked Him to take me.

Let me die now, let the pain and this prison fade away!

But still He didn't hear me.

Even with the harsh conditions of winter I survived. I had no emotion, no feeling, and no life in my body.

Yet I was still alive… And living was the biggest punishment of all.

I lived day by day with the hope that I may die.

But I had lost hope a long time ago. I was empty, a shell with nothing inside, I was broken and shattered and welcomed death with every breath I took.

But I had to be punished and living every day alone for 4 years was the worst torture of them all.

_*Flash back ended*_

**_A/N _Hello everybody, let me know what you think of my teaser. Im open to everybodies thoughts about how they want this fic to go, just email me and I'll see if that's where I'm at. **

**I'm not writting for reviews, I just want to share my imagination with you all.**

**There will be more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of these characters from Frozen OR Rise of the Guardians. Though I do like the company of Pitch he prefers the dark side (I don't have cookies so he ditched me).**

_**A/N**_** Sorry it took me so long, I kind of lost all my notes, because my phone attempted to bungy jump into the sink and didn't bungy back. So I'm sorry if this sounds really unorganised I have to kind of wing it now. *sigh***

***Pitch***

"_Muahahahahha!"_

I have them now and I will make this world dark, they WILL see me; and fear will be in their hearts.

"_Oh Pitch, why is it that when I turn my back, you're always up to no good?"_

A soft gentle voice asks him.

Who is that? He thinks

"_Who goes there?_" Pitch asks the nothingness

The scene changed before his very eyes. He was tormenting a village now he was in his own layer, the place he likes to call home.

"_Must I always keep an eye on you to make sure you don't torment some innocent village?" _The angelic voice asked him.

She sounds so sweet. It discussed me!

Pitch hated not knowing what was happening, but what he hated most was the feelings he was getting. What was it? Longing?

A soft giggle reaches his ear and he whips his head around.

Who is she? Better yet where is she? He thought.

Pitch forgets about the village and looks around his home in the darkness.

Darkness is so beautiful, he thought. It's his only escape, his only ally, yet why do I feel like I want to feel her?

"_Oh Pitch." _He heard her say.

As soon as he hears her voice again he feels a soft body slide against him and slim arms wrap around his torso.

Pitch straightens his back and looks at the arms around him. They look so soft and feel so comforting. NO! What am I thinking, I have no idea who this person is. They may be an intruder!

"_Who are you to touch the nightmare king?" _Venom dripping from every word.

He thinks the space intruder will let go but they only rest their face against his back, which makes him shudder.

She giggles again, he felt her hot breath on his neck.

She really does sound beautiful though. He thought.

"_Pitch you know that doesn't work on me." _The intruder said.

Feeling goose bumps creep up his back he abruptly turns in her arms to see this mystery woman.

What met him was something he did not expect.

**I know it's predictable AND short, but just keep reading. It will get better :) **

**There will be more**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of these characters from Frozen OR Rise of the Guardians. If I did, I would make a movie of this pairing so you can make a fanfiction of my fanfiction :)**

**I'm so sorry about the late update, I'm kinda lost sooo if you have any ideas throw them at me XD**

***Pictch Continued***

Pitch coulnd't believe his eyes, his voice stuck in his throat.

A small woman stood there smiling up at him. Dark black hair pulled to the side in a braid with bangs hanging loosely shaping her face. Skin almost deathly pale yet shines like crystals in the darkness. Her eyes like the darkest black he has ever seen, almost like the shadows and if he were to compare them to anything they would be as beautiful as an onyx. Those eyes, they shine so beautifully in the darkness; how is that so? She was wearing a black full length off shoulder dress that was so dark it could even rival himself, and as he could feel it was cold. Cold as ice, black ice.

While he was observing her the small woman only looked into his eyes and smiled. That smile; it both discussed me and relieves me, how is it? How can this beautiful creature make me feel so…free? So accepted? I see no deceit no fear just something that I haven't seen before, is it...love? Pitch was reeling over these thoughts. How can someone love me? What am _I _feeling? Before Pitch could ask her anything, her face contorted and her body felt heavier.

It took him half a second to realise that she was leaning on him and he was holding her up, face still looking up into his eyes. What just happened? He thought.

Soon he felt something like a frozen liquid almost sliver down his hand. As he went to inspect it he noticed that it was blood, whose blood though? She was still looking at him with a soft smile gracing her face, and it clicked in his mind. HERS! It's her blood, where? Why? How? Who? What? Endless amounts of questions were running through his head as he held onto this beautiful creature. He held her and slowly lay her body down beside his bed and inspects her body noticing that there is a black dagger glowing red with a black onyx on the hilt, protruding from her stomach and blood oozing from her wound.

Where did this come from? He thought.

_"Pitch"_ a hushed voice was heard and he bent down to listen to her soft whispers.

_"Why?" _she said.

_"What happened? What can I do? How do I stop this?" _Pitch started firing questions left right and centre and he realised that he was...worried? Why am I worried about someone I don't know? While he was questioning his motives, he looked over her again and noticed that she was changing. He body, her clothes they were all changing.

Her eyes started changing colour, her soft pale lips turned soft pink and her blackend dress was changing too. It was like a blanket was going across her body changing her right before his very eyes. She now lay there. Hair white as snow, eyes shining the lightest blue he has ever seen, almost transparent. They were blue as aquamarines, deep blue like the ocean, yet light blue like the sky. Her dress once the darkest black, turned a shining blue, almost like she was wearing crystals.

He knelt looking at her with awe, she was a beautiful creature.

_"You're beautiful." _He said and she smiled at him and then closed her eyes. Her pale eyelids softly closing over her eyes and he heard her take a breath, but not another. He looked at her limp body and realised what just happened and his body started falling. Falling and falling, going deeper into a dark hole and feeling like he couldn't stop, but just before his body met the groud everything was gone.

Pitch shot up out of the shadows and looked around at his home, he was now alone panting and covered in cold sweat. Feeling and looking around he looked beside his bed and realised that she wasn't there, she never was there.

Calming himself down and slowing his breathing wiping his hair from his face, rubbing his eyes he realised that it was all but a nightmare, for even the nightmare king had some of his own. But his fearlings aren't surrounding him, why is that? As he lay there and contemplate why they weren't trying to feed off of his fear, a thought crossed him mind.

She was a beautiful nightmare.

**_A/N_ Ok so like I had to re-write this because my stupid computer timed out and it was so beautiful also. But I hope you like where this is headed, there will be more :)**


End file.
